A Whole New World
by bonbon2007
Summary: A young girl is running through the woods after her grandpa's funeral and stops to take a moments rest, but ends up falling asleep. When she wakes up she finds herself in the Naruto world. How did she get there? What will happen? Read the story and see
1. Chapter 1: A Whole New World

I no own, so you no sue

I no own, so you no sue.

Note: Thoughts are 'and speech is ". So now let's begin! I am bad at grammar but please read and review scene break or point of view change

Chapter 1

**A Whole New World**

"Why?" She thought as tears stream down her face. 'He's gone. After he promised he'd never leave, he left me.'

The girl was 13 years old and just two days before her birthday her grandfather had died. Her family had just come back from the funeral, and she had run away after her parents went to bed. She was in shorts, sandals, and t-shirt stumbling through the woods. Even though it was the dead of night, in the middle of winter, she wasn't cold. Then again in Arkansas the winters are not always cold. The girl walked for hours and finally collapsed in a crying heap.

'I guess I'll rest here for now, but I doubt anyone will miss me.' She thought to herself angrily. 'He was the only one that would, but now he's gone.'

He had made a promise to her, and her grandfather had always kept his promises till this one. As she sat crying under a tree she fell asleep dreaming of that day two years and three days ago when he had made that promise.

"Hey grandpa," A 10 year old girl asked as she hugged the tall man beside her.

"Yes, precious?" He asked looking towards his about to be 11 year old granddaughter. She was his first grandchild that had lived and she was his precious angel and, even though she never knew why she had got the nickname, it always made her smile when he called her that. He had done something nearly unforgivable today. He had taken his granddaughter to the mall for the first time and had let her wander off while he was in a Christian bookstore. He had easily found her a few minutes ago, due to her almost crystal blue eyes and dirty blond hair, at the other end of the mall crying her little eyes out. He had just calmed her down but was still kicking himself in the rear end for leaving her alone like that.

"Promise me something," she asked looking up into his blue eyes with her slightly red and puffy blue eyes." Promise you won't leave me again. Ok?"

"Sure, I won't leave you again." He said kicking himself because he knew he would die eventually, but maybe he would be able to explain what death was later when her really old cat would die. They'd kept that cat for years, but he could see that the cat was on its last leg and that it would die soon, so maybe then he would explain death to his precious granddaughter. Her grandma had died when she was five but she did not remember her that well. So no one had explained what death really meant to the, at the time five year old, girl. He supposed it was his fault, but he had not even told her about her dead brother or sister yet. He figured he'd leave that to his daughter, her mother, to do when she was ready to tell her two kids about the siblings who had never lived to meet them.

"So my precious, do you want some ice cream?" He said as he patted her on the head. "I'll get you a double dip chocolate cone" He knew he would regret this later but he wanted to close the deal quickly and he knew it would cheer her up if he did.

"YAY! OK!" She practically screamed. "Let's go to that one place we passed when we got here."

**Konoha Hospital Early morning**

The dream and the memory ended there as she slowly woke up. She had a sad grin on her face as she remembered being so hyper after the ice cream that she had stayed awake the whole night. As she opened her eyes she saw a sight she hadn't seen since her last doctor's appointment, a hospital ceiling. As she sat up and looked around she saw something she had only saw in movies and on TV, a ninja.

**2 hours before earlier**

As the ninja headed towards his home village he saw a surprising sight, a girl probably no older than 13 was lying against a tree. She was only clothed in a t-shirt, shorts, and a single sandal. One look at her face told him she had been crying.

'What should I do?' He thought as he looked down on the girl's curled up form. 'She isn't a ninja, but then how did a common girl get so far from any village. Maybe I should take her with me.' Just as he was thinking this two other ninja, Izumo and Kotetsu, from his village arrived. They had been on the same mission with him.

"What's going on, Hayate? Why did you stop? We must report to the Hokage." Izumo said looking angrily at him.

"I think that I know." said Kotetsu looking behind Hayate, while pointing at the girl on the ground and nudging Izumo." Look behind him."

As they step up, all three looked down at the child, who was still sleeping even though Izumo had been yelling.

"Who is she, and what is she doing in the middle of the woods so far from any village?" Kotetsu asked surprised. "She isn't wearing ninja clothes, but there is no way a common kid could get this far alone."

"Let's take the kid with us and get back to the village." Hayate said." The Hokage will know what to do."

The other two nodded as Hayate carefully picked the girl up, and they started their trip back to Konoha.

**Hokage's office 1 hour 15 minutes later **

"Is that the end of your report? What happened to the girl?" Sarutobi said as he looked at the group. They had just got back from a mission and after dropping the girl off at the hospital they had come directly to the Hokage to make their report.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Hayate said as he stood in front of the Hokage." We took her to the hospital as soon as we got back to the village."

"I don't know if she can be trusted going around the village alone," said Izumo to the Hokage," She could be an enemy spy."

"We don't know that!" Hayate yelled at Izumo. "She is a 13 year old. What kind of threat could she be?"

"She was alone in the woods as far as we know she could be a genin in disguise." Izumo yelled back at Hayate.

"Enough! I'll have an Anbu follow her awhile after she wakes up. Does that meet your satisfaction?" the Hokage said to them as he sat down at his desk. He looked at the men standing before him.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Izumo said. As the men turned to go another jonin barged into the room completely out of breath.

"What's wrong?" Kotetsu said to the jonin. "Has something happened?"

The Hokage didn't even have to look at the man twice to know what was wrong. "Don't tell me it was Naruto again." He said facing the man.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama it is Naruto again. He pulled another prank. This time he painted the Hokage monument."

"Go catch him. You three are dismissed." He said looking at Hayate, Izumo, and Kotetsu. "I'm going for a walk. Please send word to Kakashi and Hiashi Hyuga to go to the hospital."

No one needed to tell the three jonin where he was going, they knew where. He was going to visit the girl that they had found this morning.

**30 minutes later, Konoha hospital**

As Kakashi and Hiashi entered the hospital room they were greeted by the sight of the Hokage standing by the bedside of a thirteen year old girl.

"You needed to see us Hokage-sama?" They asked as the Hokage turned to face them.

"Hiashi, look at the girl in front of you and tell me what you see." The Hokage said as the both of them looked down at the girl.

Hiashi looked at the Hokage, activated his Byakugan, and looked back down at the girl. "She has very advanced chakra coils Hokage-sama. She has had advanced fighting training as well, very odd in a girl this young, and she has recently suffered from an emotional and mental trauma." He said to the Hokage. "This girl is strange. Where is she from?"

"We don't know. She was found in the woods about four miles from the main gate." The Hokage said to Hiashi. "One of the jonin that found her suggested that she be watch just in case she is an enemy genin in disguise."

"No, there is no henge on this girl, but I still agree that she should be observed," Hiashi said, "at least until we can get some insight on her skill level. I also suggest sending her to the academy as soon as she is able. If that's what she wants."

"Ok, I will follow your suggestion, Hiashi. If she wants I will have her enrolled at the ninja academy. You may go now Hiashi." The Hokage said dismissing the Hyuga. Hiashi turned and left the room.

Ok, now as to why I called you here Kakashi." Sarutobi said as he turned to the scarecrow looking jonin." I want you to follow around this girl till we have an idea just what she is capable of."

"Yes, Hokage-sama I'll watch her close-"Kakashi never finished his statement because right at that moment the girl had started to wake-up. Kakashi and Sarutobi both noticed that she looked only at the ceiling for a moment before sitting straight up and looking carefully at her surroundings. Who ever had taught this girl had taught her very well they noticed. As she glanced around the room her gaze stopped on Kakashi. She suddenly seemed nervous, like an animal caught in a trap. She didn't even notice Sarutobi till he spoke up.

"It seems our young guest has finally awoken." Sarutobi said with a chuckle. Suddenly the girls head spun toward Sarutobi in complete surprise.

"Are you ok?" Sarutobi asked the young girl as tears started to flow. She suddenly jumped forward surprising both Kakashi and Sarutobi. If he had not focused chakra into his feet at the last second she would have knocked him, the Hokage, completely down. Kakashi started to dash forward to help the Hokage but one look at the girl and the Hokage told him help would not be necessary, so he stepped back and just watched the 13 year old cry into the Hokage's shirt.

The voice of the old man startled her out of her daze. All thoughts of the ninja left her mind. Not taking a minute to look at the old man face she suddenly jumped right out of the bed nearly knocking the man over as she embraced him. She couldn't believe her ears. The man she had been crying about for the past few hours had just started talking to her like he had never left. She just held on to him all the while crying into his shirt.

"You left me you liar. You said you wouldn't leave me. You left me alone with mom, but you're here now so I'm safe." She said as she looked up into the man's face, and quickly jumped back as she realized her mistake.

This man was not her grandpa. It was an older man yes, but it was not the man who had raised her most of her life. She could not believe what she had just done. She had one, nearly knocked the man down, and two had cried like a brat in front of two strange men, one of which was a ninja. She sat back down on the bed quietly just staring at her hands. At the same time both men had noticed a sudden change in the girl. Her personality had just done a complete 180.

"Sorry sir." The girl said while still looking at her hands. "Your voice sounded like that of my grandpa and it surprised me. He died a few days ago and "the girl could not finish her statement as the tears started to fall again. She had not noticed the look on the Hokage and Kakashi's faces as she had started her apology.

Kakashi and Sarutobi looked at each other then at the girl. Hiashi had been correct in his diagnosis. She had just lost her grandfather so emotional and mental traumas were expected, but there were a few of questions left to be answered. So Sarutobi, stepping forward, decided it was about time they were answered.

"If you don't mind young lady, what is your name?" He said looking down at the still crying girl.

"My name is Ren Minako, but you can call me Mina." She said looking up at the Hokage. "What's yours?"

"Mine is Sarutobi. I am the Hokage of this village." He said. Then he asked her another question. "How old are you Miko?"

"I'm 13." Mina answered. She didn't add any other answer because she was thinking. 'Sarutobi, where have I heard that name?' Then it hit like a ton of bricks. Sarutobi was the name of the old man in the cartoon she watched on the weekends. That cartoon was the reason she had asked her grandpa to teach her karate. I believe it is called Naruto. She started remembering things from the show, and inwardly flinched. 'Sarutobi gets killed by Orochimaru.' She thought. Then she realized something. She was in the Naruto world. She could not remember how but she had somehow gone from a forest outside her home in Arkansas to being in the Naruto world. Then she noticed that Sarutobi was trying to get her attention.

"Yes?" she said giving her attention to Sarutobi.

"Where are you from?" Sarutobi asked again.

She did not know how to answer his question. Then she realized that there was a way she could answer yet keep the fact she was from another world secret.

"I can't remember." She said looking at Sarutobi. "I remember walking through the woods and falling asleep, and the next thing I know I woke up here. I can remember my name, my grandpa, what he taught me, our promise, and a little bit about my parents, but that is about it."

Sarutobi looked at Miko oddly. She new more than she was saying but he figured she would tell him at her own pace. She had opened up few more questions though so he went back to asking her questions.

"What did your grandpa teach you?" He asked the girl as she started looking at Kakashi.

Miko thought very closely about what she was getting ready to say because it would make or break her identity here. Finally she spoke.

"Some taijutsu (with and without weapons), hard work is the first step to accomplishing goals, self confidence helps you grow, fate can only control you if you let it, cloud gazing can be educational, the names of about 200 flowers and herbs, basic first aid, how to play Shogi, he had started to teach me Go, the fact that any ability learned should be used to protect your precious people, to be honest unless you are protecting your friends, that not all pranks are bad ones, people should think before they act, not all bugs are enemies most are very useful, dogs are men's and women's (she personally added) best friends, revenge is not a good thing even and if you get it you won't feel better, a smile is the first step to making a friend, beauty isn't what counts it's what's on the inside that counts, friendships supposed to be earned not bought, and quite a lot more. I would go on but we would be here all day, and you are probably busy and taking time out of your schedule to come see me." She finished looking at a very surprised Hokage.

"Ok." The Hokage said as he shook off the surprise, all the while thinking to himself. 'She could probably get along with any of the clans, heck she could probably even get along with Naruto. 'After this thought, he asked another question to Miko.

"What was this promise that you mentioned. You called me a liar earlier. Is it because of this promise?"

"Yes," she said looking at her hands again. "He promised that he would never leave me. I'm sorry that I called you that. I had no right to."

"It is ok." Sarutobi said as he looked toward Kakashi and pointed to the door. "You can leave the hospital soon. I do however need to get back to work though, so I will see you later?"

"Sure!" She said as Sarutobi walked toward the door. "Were will I be living at?"

Sarutobi looked at the girl. "Come by my office later and I will give you a key to an apartment and some money for clothes. That reminds me. There is an outfit for you in the closet, and I need to know if you want to enter the Ninja Academy."

"Yes!" She said getting up she walked toward the closet to get her new clothes.

He walked out the door but before the door closed he heard her voice say, "Thank you Hokage-sama." Sarutobi looked at Kakashi silently telling him to start following her as soon as she left the hospital. He then walked back to his office.

**Hokage's office **

"Ask Iruka to come here please." He said and started doing paperwork he had started before Hayate's team had arrived.

"Yes, Hokage-sama? You needed to see me?" Iruka said as he entered the room about five minutes later.

"Yes, Iruka I'm going to add a student to the class that is about to become genin."

"Are you sure Hokage-sama? The test is tomorrow. Are you sure they can succeed in doing the clone jutsu?" Iruka said staring at the Hokage.

"I don't know why but I am sure that she will find a way." He said looking Iruka in the eye. The two men just stood there for a minute before the Hokage broke the silence.

"Anything else? I don't believe that they have caught Naruto yet maybe you should help."

"No, Hokage-sama. I will help them find Naruto and drag him back to class. When will the girl be starting?"

"She will probably start today. Didn't today's classes just start?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama after I find Naruto I will take her to the school. Where is she?" Iruka asked looking around for the girl. "Isn't she here?"

"No she left the hospital a little while ago. So she is probably wandering around the city. She has dirty blond hair and crystal blue eyes." The Hokage said as Iruka stopped looking for the girl.

"How old is this girl? Where is she from? What is her name? Is she injured?" Iruka asked in quick succession. The Hokage had just said that the girl was in the hospital.

"She is 13. We don't know. Her name is Ren Minako, but you can probably call her Mina. No, she is not injured. She was in the hospital for a minor check-up." The Hokage said in answer to all of Iruka's questions. "You may go, Iruka."

"Yes Hokage-sama." Iruka said as he walked out the door. The whole time he was thinking. 'How am I supposed to find a single girl in this entire town?'


	2. Ch 2: Pranks, Surprises, and Confusion

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Pranks, Cover-ups, Surprises, and Confusion**

**Konoha Village Street**

Mina wandered through the streets in the town. The town of Konoha was just like the one on the show. Suddenly she looked forward and saw a familiar site, the Hokage Monument, but this time it was covered in paint.

'Oh no, I just realized.' She thought to herself. 'This is the day Naruto gets caught by Iruka-sensei after which he has to clean the Hokage Monument.'

Suddenly she is jolted out of her thoughts by the sound of a boy yelling insults at his pursuers. As the boy comes closer she recognizes him. It was Naruto. He was running towards her not even once looking in front of him. She tries to step aside but she doesn't move fast enough and, BAM! He runs right into her spilling paint on her in the process.

"Sorry!" She hears as the blond jumps right back up and starts running again. She calmly gets up just as two jonin land next to her.

"Did you see a boy with a paint can just now?" The jonin ask not even looking at her clothes.

"Oh, you mean Naruto-chan. Yes, he went that way." She said while pointing the opposite way that he had gone. About a minute after the jonin left she called to Naruto. "You can come out now. They're gone. That was a great prank you pulled"

Naruto suddenly appeared out from behind his disguise. "Thanks, for helping." He started to walk off, but then he realized he had spilt paint on her. He quickly turned around to head back. Finally stopping in front of the girl, he just had to apologize, after all she had helped him and hadn't given him a glare.

"Are you ok? Sorry about the paint." Naruto said to Mina as she turned to walk away.

Miko looked back at him. "I'm fine. Don't worry about it." She said realizing that he would get caught if he stayed here to long. "Shouldn't you leave before you get caught?"

"Nope, I won't get caught. Those guys never catch me. The one I got to worry about is Iruka-sensei." He finished saying this just as Iruka rounded the corner.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled at the blond.

Quickly Naruto turned back to Iruka-sensei and started yelling back. "What are you doing here Iruka-sensei!?"

"No, what are you doing here? You should be in school." Iruka said getting ready to yell at Naruto some more when a girl's voice spoke up from behind Naruto.

"Sorry it's my fault. I asked him to show me where the school was," Mina said to Iruka as he turned to face her. "I helped him paint the monument too. Look I'm covered in paint as proof." She looked at Iruka, then at Naruto and winked.

"Are you Mina-san?" Iruka asked Mina. He noticed the wink at Naruto, but brushed it off.

"Yes!" she said looking back at Iruka. "Can you take me to the school? I don't know the way." She knew the way, but Iruka didn't even notice her lie. However, unknown to her someone did.

**Hidden corner**

Kakashi was surprise by the girl's cunning as Iruka started to lead them away, after tying up Naruto of course. He had known the girl was unique, but this was pushing it.

'Those Ninja never mentioned Naruto's name, but she knew it.' Kakashi thought as he listed the reasons that Mina was weird. 'Naruto spilled that paint on her and she covered for him, and she's trying to get him out of trouble. Most people would let him take the fall.'

Kakashi had started to follow Mina as soon as she left the hospital, and had noticed how she seemed to now her way around. It was as if she had been in Konoha her whole life.

**Konoha Ninja Academy**

"I'd like to introduce a new student, Ren Minako." Iruka said pointing to the girl beside him. "Please make her feel welcome. Do you have somewhere you want to sit Ren?"

Mina looked around the room, stared at the empty seats, and gazed at the students faces. It was times like this that she wished that she could read minds, but if she had been able to she would have noticed that almost everyone thought that she was going to ask to sit by Sasuke. She surprised everyone when she said,

"You guys can call me Mina, and can I sit by the boy wearing glasses?"

Iruka was the first to recover with a jumbled. "Sure if it's ok with Shino."

Shino just nodded his head as the blond girl sat beside him. Everyone else was shocked as well. No one had ever asked to sit by Shino. 'She'll sit by him till she finds out about his bugs.' Most of the kids in the room thought. Lots of people had tried to become friends with Shino, till they found out about his family that is. After that they just avoided him so that his family's bugs would not get on them. Later that class one of the girls told Miko about the bugs. 'Here it comes.' They thought, but her answer surprised them.

"So? What's your point? It doesn't bother me. Bugs are useful. They can be used in tracking, and they are good for flowers. As long as he asks before putting one of them on me, I don't care."

If the class thought that was going to be the end of the surprises, they were sorely mistaken. During the class break she was seen watching clouds with Shikamaru, while having a conversation with Ino about flowers. At lunch she kept pace with Choji's eating. She talked to Kiba for a whole hour about taking care of dogs. She tried to get Hinata to speak, if only three sentences, to Naruto, but Hinata's crush (and her natural shyness towards Naruto) made it impossible.

'I can get her to talk to him more, but first I'm going to have to become closer friends with her.' Mina thought after one of the Hyuga heiress's fainting spells.

When they had taijutsu practice she managed to hit Sasuke, this impressed Sasuke but pissed off his fan girls. She pulled a prank on Iruka-sensei, impressing Naruto (since it worked), but it set off a chain of events that made her day really bad. As she walked to the Hokage tower she remembered what had happened.

**Classroom after Taijutsu practice**

As Iruka sat at his desk he noticed that the door had been left ajar. As he closed the door a bucket of cold water fell on his head.

"Naruto!" He yelled looking toward the boy. "I want to see you after school, but for now I want you to clean up this water."

"Hey," yelled Naruto. "I didn't do it! So you clean it up!"

"Ok that's it since Naruto refuses to listen," Iruka started. Mina knew what was coming and she dreaded it. "The entire class gets to go over the henge ninjutsu."

Mina started to step forward, but changed her mind when she saw how mad Iruka was. 'That bucket prank was a bad idea.' She thought to herself as she got in line. The rest of the class went till it was down to Mina and Naruto. Mina decided to go first.

Mina hated to admit it but she needed some help. "Ok, how do I do this again?" She asked Iruka halfway embarrassed.

"Ok, focus your chakra. Then picture who you want to copy. Finally call out your technique."

"Ok," She said as she started to focus her chakra. "Transform." There she stood after she called out her technique. She looked like Kakashi. As soon as everyone saw it she immediately dispelled it. 'I'm not supposed to have meet Kakashi yet.' She realized with a grimace, but then she remembered that he had been at the hospital when she had woken up. However she was so glad she did it she didn't even register the fact that she was able to do it when she had never had any ninja training (except Taijutsu).

Before Naruto went Iruka took the time to remind them that the genin test were the next day. Finally it was Naruto's turn. Just before he did his jutsu she thought to herself. 'If he uses his "sexy no jutsu" I'm going to smack him in the back of the head.' Naruto stood in front of the other students and yelled "Transform." Suddenly standing before them was a naked girl. While Iruka fell to the floor with a nose bleed, Miko walked up behind the now laughing Naruto and hit him as hard as she could, sending him almost through the floor, all the while impressing nearly everyone (especially Sakura) with her brute strength.

'Note to self,' Naruto thought as he picked himself off the floor. 'Don't make Mina mad she hits as hard as Sakura.'

"Iruka-sensei," Mina said guiltily as she helped her teacher up. "It was me that put the bucket over the door not Naruto."

"Ok, fine you can help him after school." He said looking down at the girl before him. He was still shocked that she had admitted to it. Most people would have let Naruto take the fall alone, but she had felt guilty and had confessed. He would need to find out more about this girl later.

"Yes, Iruka-sensei but before I do I still have to go see the Hokage."She said as the last bell rang signaling the end of the school day.

"Fine but hurry up." Iruka sad as the girl walked toward the door. "We'll be at the Hokage Monument."

Just as she arrived at the Hokage tower, she saw the face of a young boy entering the tower. She immediately recognizes the boy as the Hokage's grandson, Konohamaru.

'Oh no,' she realized with a smirk as she entered the tower after him. 'He's trying to assassinate the Hokage again. I wonder if I should stop him." She stopped to think about it for a moment before thinking, 'Nah, I'll let Naruto do it later.'

She walked up the stairs and suddenly stopped at the door to the Hokage's office. The reason why was because she heard voices inside the room. Usually this would not make her stop in her tracks, but what made her stop was the fact that the voices were talking about her.

**Hokage's Office**

"Is that the end of your report? The Hokage said to Kakashi as he sat at his desk smoking.

"Yes, Hokage-sama I left right after the Henge practice, but it was still surprising that she turned into me though." Kakashi said as he turned from the Hokage and started to pace. "I can't figure her out. One minute I think I have her personality pegged down, and the next she surprises me even more."

The Hokage looked at Kakashi with a gleam in his eye. "Do you want to lead a genin team Kakashi?" The Hokage asked as he looked at Kakashi. He had been trying to get him to lead a genin squad and till now he had refused, but maybe with this girl and the Uchiha boy he would finally agree.

"Yes Hokage-sama, I'll lead a genin team but who will be my third genin?" Kakashi said as he stopped pacing and looked at the Hokage.

The Hokage thought about this for a minute and was about to answer when a girl's voice answered for him. "Kakashi-sensei, why not lead a four genin squad? I know it's probably not allowed, but why not at least try."


	3. Chapter 3: The Begining of an Idea

Chapter 3

Disclaimer

I will never own, so you can't sue.

Note: Thoughts are ' and speech is ". So now let's begin! I am bad at grammar but please read and review.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** scene break or point of view change

**Chapter 3**

**The Beginning of a Plan**

**Hallway outside of the Hokage's Office **

'Ok, the Hokage was having me followed. That I can understand, but using me as a bargaining chip to get Kakashi to lead a genin team!? I don't think so!' Mina thought to herself as she listened to the two men talk. She was going to interrupt but then she heard Kakashi ask about who his third genin would be. 'Oh crud,' She thought as she realized what was happening. 'They're not going to put Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto together. I have to fix this.' As soon as those thoughts crossed her mind she got an idea, she knew what she had to do. With this idea in mind she walked into the door and said,

"Kakashi-sensei, why not lead a four genin squad? I know it's probably not allowed, but why not at least try."

To say that her entry had startled the two was an understatement. 'How long has she been here?' they both thought as they looked at the girl. 'I didn't even sense her approach. That's another weird thing to add to the weird things about Mina list.'

"Are you guys ok?" She said after about a minute of silence. Both the Hokage and Kakashi had been surprised by the young girl's appearance so they hadn't spoken, but it was the Hokage that broke the silence.

"Yes, I am fine. You surprised me that am all. Are you ok?" The reason he asked this was because of the look of shock that crossed Mina's face, which quickly switched to one of someone who was ashamed.

'I surprised him? Ok something's not right.' She thought as she looked at the floor. 'I couldn't surprise my grandpa to save my life, and now I'm able to surprise two ninja!? Ok, now that is weird. Could this get any weirder?'

"Yes, Hokage-sama. Sorry that I surprised you." She said as she looked at the Hokage. "I just came for my key, but I see that you are busy so I'll come back later." She turned to leave the room, but was stopped by Kakashi's voice.

"Mina-chan, who do you think should be on the team with you and Sasuke?" He knew she was trying to leave the room; however her idea for a four genin team intrigued him.

"Um," she thought as she saw Kakashi's look. "What about Sakura and Naruto?" She knew Kakashi was going to say something, but she interrupted before he could. She walked back to the Hokage's desk as she tried to explain her idea.

"Sakura has lots of brains, Naruto has stamina, Sasuke has you and the Sharingan, and I have…. well not much but if I'm on your team you will stop following me, right?"

As she looked up, she realized what she had just said. She had just admitted that she knew that she was being followed. She looked at the men as they thought about what she said.

"I can understand that, but how do you know that Naruto is going to pass?" The Hokage said as he handed Mina her key and a small envelope.

"I have faith in him Hokage-sama. I just know that he'll pass this time!" She said as she turned and walked out the door.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Outside the Hokage Tower**

'Whew that was close!' she thought as she headed to the Hokage Monument. 'That was almost a real bad problem. Now I just got to hope that they take my advice.'

As she reached the monument she looked up and saw Naruto and Iruka at the top. Naruto was almost done. As she got to them she just sat down and waited for instructions from Iruka.

"Mina, get down there and help Naruto." Iruka said as soon as he noticed her.

"Ok, Iruka-sensei." Mina said as she shimmied down the rope. She picked up a sponge and started cleaning the monument. After it was done she started to walk to her new apartment when she heard Naruto's voice.

"Hey Mina-san, do you want to go to get some ramen with us?

Mina turned around and said with a grin, "Sure if I can take you shopping."

"Ok, we can go after we get some ramen!"

All three of them started on there way to Ichiraku Raman bar. Mina was ecstatic as she thought of the possibilities. 'I can get him out of that stupid orange catastrophe and into some decent clothes. I need some clothes too for that matter.' When they got to Ichiraku's and had sat down Teuchi, the ramen bar owner, came over to take their orders.

"Who's the girl? Is she your girlfriend, Naruto?" Teuchi said after he had taken Iruka and Naruto's orders. Naruto was getting ready to answer but Mina answered for him.

"My name is Ren Minako, but you can call me Mina, and no I am not Naruto's girlfriend. I'd like a miso ramen please."

The rest of the time they were there Mina ate her ramen in silence. The only times that she even paid attention was when Iruka started talking about the Hokage Monument and when Naruto asked to wear Iruka's headband. When she got up to go she tapped Naruto on the shoulder.

"Naruto, I'm ready to go. Are you?"

"Yes Mina-chan, I'm ready. Thanks for the ramen Iruka-sensei." Naruto said as they left the ramen shop.

"Where are we going first Mina?"

"I don't know Naruto let's see how much money I have first." Mina said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the envelope, but while she was doing that her key fell out of her pocket. Naruto leaned down and picked up the key and handed it back to Mina.

"Is that an apartment key?" Naruto said as they kept walking towards the shopping district.

"Yes, it's the key to my new apartment. I think it's in the same building as yours."

"Really? Cool that makes us neighbors."

"Yes it does. Ok now its time to shop. Let's head to the clothes store first." Mina said as she walked towards a store. "Naruto what size are you?"

"I don't know I don't usually go shopping for clothes." Naruto said as he looked at the ground. He didn't want his new friend to know that most of the villagers hated him.

"Ok, just hand me your coat then. Wait for me by the weapons store." Mina said as she entered the clothing store with Naruto's coat. Mina shopped around for a few minutes then checked out. When she left the store she was carrying four large bags of clothes.

'I think I got him and me enough outfits.' She thought as she arrived at the weapons shop. She handed Naruto his coat and then they stepped into the store. It turned out it was the store that Tenten's parents owned.

"Can I get you something?" Tenten said as she looked at her costumers.

"Yes, can I get 40 kunai, 40 explosive tags, and 40 shuriken please?" Mina said not taking her eye off of the girl in front of her till she heard a crash behind her.

"Naruto leave stuff alone before you get hurt or break something."

Naruto turn to Mina and said, "I think I'll wait outside."

After Naruto left the shop Mina turned back to Tenten who had just sealed the weapons into a scroll. Mina then left the shop after paying for the weapons and noticed that she had some money left, but it was getting late so she decided that grocery shopping could wait till tomorrow.

"Hey Naruto, lets head to the apartment building. Ok?"

"Sure, let's go."

The two of them walked to Naruto's apartment building and finally entered his room. The room was a pigsty. It looked like it hadn't been clean in years. There were scrolls, kunai, clothes, and trash all over the room. 'If my grandpa ever saw this room he would have a cow. Then again he always was a neat freak.'

"Naruto, when was the last time you cleaned your room?" Mina said as she looked at the blond beside her. He just rubbed his head embarrassed.

"Ok first things first. I'm going to clean this room you go clean the kitchen. I'll check on your progress when I'm done." Mina sat down and started cleaning.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Three hours later**

It had taken Mina three hours, but Naruto's place was totally clean. They had worked together, but the room was so messy that by the time they we're done there was fifteen bags of trash to get rid of. It had been worth it though. Naruto's bed was made, his new clothes were in the closet, and all of his scrolls were organized. All that was left was for Mina to go to her room and do the same. As she was leaving she turned to Naruto.

"Keep this room clean. Ok?

"Ok, Mina. Do you want some help with your room?" He said as she opened the door.

"No, its ok I'll clean it myself." With that said Mina left Naruto's place, and she started using the key in random doors. After about an hour she found the right door. When she went in the room surprised her. It was larger than Naruto's room, and a lot cleaner. When she went into the bedroom, she saw the clothes and small bag that she had been wearing when she was found laying on the bed. 'I wonder if they're still in here.' She thought as she picked up the bag. She dug through it for a while and then found what she was looking for. It was a cloth bag of marbles.

They had been the last thing her grandfather gave her before his death. While she looked at them she hummed a tune (Hymn of the Faith, Final Fantasy 10). Mina had a nearly photographic memory, but she also had a sound memory. She could hear a tune once and hum it as soon as it was done and any time she wanted to afterwards. The tune that she was humming was her favorite though, and it was short so she could hum it easily. Mina got up and put her clothes, and the marbles, away. Then she made her bed, and then she left the room. She went to the training grounds, because she knew that if she didn't practice she would fail the test.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**30 minutes later**

'Let's do this!' she thought after her seventh try she had almost had it. The clones were her twins, except for the fact that they were paler than her, but things were looking up for her. She tried about two more times and on her last attempt she succeeded.

"YES! I DID IT!" She yelled.

'Oh that's not good.' She thought as she hurriedly left the training grounds and headed back to her room. 'I hope I didn't wake anyone up.' Mina went inside and got ready for bed all the while humming that tune. The beginning of her plan was coming to pass.


	4. Chapter 4:The Genin Test and the Beginni

DisclaimerI will never own, so you can't sue.

Notes (if you need it):

Thoughts are '

speech is ".

concience in head is "_wow_"

main voice in head "wow"__(who this voice is will be disclosed later, but ill give you a cookie if you guess it)

other weird voice is **'wow'**

So now let's begin! I am bad at grammar but please read and review.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** scene break or point of view change

**Chapter 4**

**The Genin Test and the Beginning of an Adventure**

**Mina's Dreamscape **

**Normal POV**

Mina looked at the field around her. 'Where am I?' She thought as a figure dressed in anbu clothes appeared.

"We are in your mind." The man said as he finally arrived at her side.

"What?! How is that possible?" As she said this she spun around to face the anbu dressed man.

"How is it possible that a girl from a different dimension ends up here in this world?" The man was saying this with a smirk, but Mina couldn't tell due to the mask he was wearing. He knew exactly who she was, but he wouldn't tell her. She wasn't ready for the burden it would place on her mind.

"Wait! How did you know I was from a different world? Who are you?" She stammered as the man turned to leave.

"I am someone who left everything precious to him behind to protect it, but found something even more precious to protect along the way." As he said this Mina felt an aura of sadness which quickly switched to one of happiness as the man spoke.

"Why aren't you protecting that thing or person now instead of hanging around in my head?" She said as the man's aura changed to one of sadness again.

The man looked at her with a look of sadness. "I can't protect her because I died."

Mina looked at the man, and she felt terrible. She didn't even think about the fact that she was talking to a ghost. "I am so sorry."

"It's not a problem. You didn't realize that I was dead." He was frowning under his mask but managed to keep the worry out of his voice. He did not want her questioning nature to make him reveal who he was, but if she kept going she would get him to talk. She always did.

As the man turned to leave again Mina ran forward and grabbed his arm. "Wait! Who are you?"

"I'm a friend and a memory. Shouldn't you wake up soon? You're already late for the exam. "

"What?!" She screamed as the scene in front of her faded.

"Don't worry we will meet again." The man said as Mina left her mind. He turns to face the meadow that was Mina's mindscape.

"She will grow to be a beautiful woman and a powerful ninja I just hope she will forgive me when she realizes who I am and what I did."

"**She will no need to worry there"**

"I pray you are right"

"**Aren't I always?"**

"Sometimes yes, but the times you were wrong I lost my friends."

"**Oh I apologized about those times already. I'm sorry you had to watch Saratobi and his son die, but there was nothing that could be done. You where in another dimension! You left all those years ago to protect them. The same goes for Minato and Kushina, but maybe your granddaughter can help their son. Not only that but when you brought her here you brought her to the past. She could save them. Well except for Minato and Kushina, but she can still help their son."**

"Yes, you are right but I still remember what happened. Are you sure she can make a difference?"

"**Do I need to hurt you** **Ryuu? If I didn't think she could do you think I would have let you bring her?! No, I wouldn't have. With our training she could be the greatest ninja ever. She could be a great rival to Naruto and Sasuke, and give confidence to Sakura."**

"Yes! You're right. I guess I should relax a little and get this place ready for her to train." Ryuu turns to start adjusting the scenery. "Did we give her too much chakra when we brought her here?"

"**No, I gave her as much as I thought she could handle then the rest I'll give her over time."**

"How much is that?"

"**I think about a Jounin level amount. Why?"**

Ryuu spins around. "You idiot don't you think that that is suspicious?"

"**No. Why? That's about how much Naruto has….."**

"He is the vessel of the Nine-Tailed Fox! He's expected to have that much!"

"**Opps."**

Ryuu rubs his head and turns back around. "Well too late now. We better get to work on making this place so she can train."

"**Good idea lets get to work."**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Real World**

'What did he mean? Who was that poor man? ' Mina thought as she rushed to get dressed for the test. She walked out the door and started heading towards the academy when an even bigger question entered her mind. 'Why was there a guy inside my head?!'

Mina arrived at class just as the tests were about to begin. As she entered the class the whole room looked at her.

"What is there something on my face?" She said as she sat by Shino. Shino turned to her to answer her question.

"Well for one this is the first time someone was later than Naruto. Second, you are as pale as a ghost. Are you ok?"

"Oh. Yes I'm fine I just….."

"Mina, why are you late?" Iruka said as he paced in front of the class. He was surprised that Mina was later than Naruto, but what worried him was how pale she looked. She looked like she had been indoors her whole life, but just yesterday she was fair skinned.

"Sorry I stayed up to late." Mina was thinking about the man from last night. 'Who was he? He said he was a friend but I didn't recognize him.' Mina was shocked out of her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder.

"Mina are you ok? You look really pale." Iruka said when Mina jumped at his touch.

Mina rubbed the back of her head with a goofy grin on her face. "Ya, I'm fine Iruka-sensei. I was just thinking."

"Well today is the test. Now let's get started."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Later that night**

Mina was bored. She passed the test, but Naruto failed. She knew that Mizuki would trick Naruto into stealing the scroll so she wouldn't interfere. Naruto needed to become genin so that they would be together on the same team, but something seemed off. She decided to walk around the woods to ease her mind.

As Mina was walking through the woods she was remembering the time she had spent with her grandpa in the woods near her house, and she thought about her future in this world.

'Oh crud. Need to watch where I'm going.' She thought as she ran into someone. The men were in ninja gear, but she couldn't see a headband. She just figured it was a group of ninja from Konoha.

"Sorry." Mina yelled as she walked away, but she suddenly felt herself being yanked backward as one of the ninja grabbed her arm.

"Oh. What a cute little genin. I wonder if Mizuki would let us take this one." Mina noticed that the one who said this was taller than the other two, but also had less muscle. The ones he was talking to were short, but had a lot of muscle. One of them was bald and the other was red-headed.

"I don't think he will. Radon, You know him all he wants is power." This was the bald one.

Mina was about to call out when the tall one slapped her. "Don't even think about it girl. You yell and I'll kill you here and now."

All Mina could do was sit there and listen. 'I pray someone will find me soon.'

The red-headed one was about to speak when he suddenly vanished. He was behind the other two so they didn't notice, but Mina did. 'He disappeared in a pile of bugs. How is that possible? Wait! Shino is the only one that can do that!'

Suddenly a blur came through the woods knocking down the other two, and standing before Mina was a person.

"Shino, how did you know I was in trouble?"

"I was going for a walk and looking for insects when I heard these three guys talking. Well I guess two of them since I already took care of their friend." It surprised her that Shino actually looked worried for her. Well the part of his face not covered by his glasses and coat, and he was looking at her strangely.

"Is he dead?!" Mina looked at Shino in surprise. He was being really calm about the fact that he killed someone. The only emotion she could see was relief that she wasn't hurt.

"No just knocked out. These guys are being really careless about their defenses."

"One of them mentioned Mizuki. Isn't he one of the teachers at school?" Mina knew that Mizuki was the culprit behind this, but this wasn't mentioned in the show so it really shocked her.

"Yes, I think we should inform the Hokage. Did they say what he was after?" Shino's face was back to his usual calm demeanor.

Mina wasn't sure what to say. 'Shino must not have heard them.' After a while she just decided to lie, and give him the info about the scroll. It had been awhile; it was after sundown, so Naruto must of stole the scroll by now, and learned the jutsu.

"I think they called it the Scroll of Sealing." As Mina said this Shino's eyes got wide. She knew why of course. That was Konoha's secret scroll. If they mentioned it by name then their informant must have been a Konoha ninja.

"We must inform the Hokage now. That is one of Konoha's secret scrolls." They had arrived in Konoha a minute earlier and now were running toward the Hokage's office.

When they arrived at the Hokage's office he was telling the assembled ninja that the scroll and Naruto had been found and would be returned shortly.

"Hokage-sama, we need to talk to you it's about tonight's events." Mina was straight forward and to the point, so that the Hokage would take her seriously.

"Mina? Ok, come to my office. The rest of you are dismissed"

Mina and Shino sat in the chairs in front of the desk.

"What do you nee to tell me?" The Hokage looked worriedly at the two genin.

Shino looked at Molly telling her that she needed to give the report since she was the one that heard it.

"Well sir, I was walking around in the woods earlier and I ran into three ninja. I am not sure about their country though, but we did tie them to a tree so they should still be there."

The Hokage looked at Mina stunned. "You fought three ninja?!"

"No sir I was thinking and I bumped into them. I thought they were leaf ninja so I apologized and started to leave when one, I think he was the leader, grabbed my arm and said that if I yelled he would kill me." Mina tried to keep a calm voice, but she had been surprised about tonight's events. They hadn't even happened in the show.

"Mina did they hurt you in any way?" The Hokage sounded worried.

"No sir, after the leader threw me to the ground they started arguing about Mizuki, and the orders he left. They also talked about if it was worth it to give the scroll to Orochimaru. Shino saved me while they where busy. Are you ok sir?" Mina asked this because the Hokage had gone pale the second she mentioned Orochimaru. She knew why, but she still asked.

"Yes Mina, I'm fine you've given me a lot to think about. You two can go home now. "

After the Hokage said that, Mina and Shino left the office, and Shino walked Mina home. They were both silent the entire time till Mina arrived at her building.

"Thanks for walking me home Shino, and thanks for saving me." After saying that she gave Shino a peck on the cheek and went inside, leaving a surprised Shino afterward.


	5. Important Announcement

A/N Hey all I'm Mina! I am a friend of Bonbon's. Her comp got a virus and she's working on getting it fixed that's why she hasn't updated. She should get it back tomorrow and have new chappies up in a couple of days. Plus a new surprise! Two new stories one of which she wants to publish in the future. Well I gtg Bonbon's mom don't like me being on her comp.


End file.
